


Firsts

by MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, lowkey sakagin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku/pseuds/MafiaPirateShinigamiOtaku
Summary: A small drabble of Gintoki in Sakamoto's perspective
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Firsts

The first time Tatsuma looks at him, his face is scrunched up with anger, headband glinting in the sunlight. He yells and yells and flails his arms while desperately trying to get the vomit off his face. (Hahahaha, oops.) His silver hair is messy and his eyes are a deep, dead maroon. Tatsuma's first impression of Sakata Gintoki is that he is an interesting man.

(The first time Tatsuma looks at him, dead bodies litter the ground. Blood drips down his sword and soaks through his clothes. His silver hair is coated in grime and blood while his eyes glint a dangerous crimson when he turns around with teeth bared wide. Tatsuma's first impression of Shiroyasha is one of a wild beast.)

But Tatsuma first truly sees him on a clear night. The stars twinkle brightly overhead as he lays down on the roof, demeanor relaxed but eyes glazed with a million regrets. Tatsuma may be a newcomer, but he is no stranger to that look in his eyes. The boy (not yet man, he hasn’t even reached 18) carries the weight of thousands of lives and pays the price when each one is lost. He glances at Tatsuma beside him and then looks back at the night sky, his soldier's mask dissolving in the starlight, exposing the tired tired teenager beneath.

(It becomes somewhat of a tradition for them both to sit together and look at the stars, telling each other secrets swept away by daybreak and stories of pasts they cannot return to. Tatsuma tells him of his dream to become a merchant in space and turns to look at his stardust hair, moonlight skin, knowing that he's too good for this planet. "Come with me" Tatsuma offers, but he pretends to sleep, mouth shut tightly, as if he knows that if he opens it all that would come out would be a 'yes'.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
